Mine
by la coco
Summary: After watching her parents mirage fall apart Bella is left wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts that until she finds herself looking in to a pair of green eyes and further? Can Edward teach her that not everything has to end in bye?
1. mine

Hi this is my first ff hope you like it it's based on Taylor swifts song mine

Mine

That day started as every other alarm goes off at 7:00, get up at 7:30 have a shower, get dress, eat breakfast and was ready to leave at 8:30 a caught the number 21 bus to Kennebunkport collage . I moved to Kennebunkport which is in Maine when I was 18, I used to live Phoenix Arizona with my mom Renee and my dad Charlie. My parents separated when I was 14 I wasn't shocked I knew it was coming mainly because my dad left when I was 13, I never saw him again. You would have thought that after years of my dad blaming my mom for ruining his live and it not turning out the why he wanted it to she would have been happy that he left but no, instead she just got more depressed.

I looked up form my book that I was reading and saw that it was my stop. I got off the bus and made my why to my first class I manger in English lit, in that class was one of my friends Angela took my sit next to her, when the class ended I tureen and looked at her "hey Angela ready for lunch"

"Hey Bella um I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but Ben finally asked me to go to lunch with him" she said with a guilty small. I wasn't upset with her Angela had been crushing over Ben for a little over 4 months now so I was happy to her that she was finally going on a date with him.

"It's ok Angela I'm not mad have fun" said with as much excitement as I could manage.

"Thanks Bella you're the best" she gave me a hug and rushed off to meet Ben.

I grabbed my things and put them in my bag, I made my why to the café where I was going to eat with Angela. Even if eating on my own didn't sound appalling a big cheeses burger sounded more appalling. As I walked into the café which was actually called the café I took my sit and got my book out in the corner I could hear a couple probable in their mid 30 arguing

"God Jessica why would you spend $100 on a pair of shoes when we've got to play bills to pay" the guy screamed at the girl whose name was Jessica

"We have more than enough money Mike or I would think so since you spend all your time at work or is there something you're too telling me are you seeing someone?" Right then I got a flashback of when I was 13.

_Flashback _

_I was outside the kitchen door which was left open and inside was my mom and dad _

"_God Renee I don't know why I even bother staying here if all you ever do is fight with me" my dad screamed_

"_Oh so your daughter who you never spend time with, because you always at work isn't good enough reason?"_

"_I wouldn't have to work all the time if I actually went to collage like I was supposed to, instead of getting you pregnant and moving here, this is all your fault I could of done something good with my life but no instead I did as you wanted, and look were that got me know were ."_

_End of flashback _

I was brought back when I hear the door of the café slam shut and saw mike sitting there by himself. I shucked my head wondering Why we bother with love if it never lasts I'll never know.

"Hi I'm Edward can I get you anything?" I looked up from my book to find myself looking into the most amazing pair of green eyes I have ever seen.

Ok so this is it please review and tell what you think and sorry if the spelling was bad 


	2. sparks fly

Ok so last time I forgot to say that I don't own twilight it all belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer

I also want to say hi to **mexicancupcak**e how gave me my first ever review and has I really cool name so thanks

Al so I hope you all have a great new year

And here it is

Sparks fly

"Erm miss "the weightier said but as I looked closer into those green eyes all I could see was us together, walking on the beach, moving in together, our wedding, our kids, like some how he's my further . I was brought out of my very wonderful day dream when I hear the weightier speak.

"I'll just come back when you're ready "Mrs. Prefect green eyes said with a worried look on his which from guessing was because he had been standing there for the pass 5 minutes and I hadn't said anything. "No sorry I just kind of blacked out of a second, I'm ready to order"

"It's ok so, what can I get you?" Mrs. Green eyes said with a laugh and shock his head god he must think I'm so strange.

"I'll have cheese burger and a glass of water please"

"Ok I'll be right back with that" he bent down to grab my menu and then looked at me again "I'm Edward by the way" and the turn and walked off, not before him turning around and giving me a smile which could make any girl weak at the knees, so it was a good thing I was sitting down. With a sigh I went back to reading my book _Romeo and Juliet_, which I had to read for one of my classes. I was so into the book I didn't even realise that anytime want by until I hear someone speak again _ "_here you go one cheese burger and a glass of water" Mrs Perfect green eyes or Edward said wall putting my food down of the table. "Thanks "I told him wall I put my book at the side of the plate "fan of the classics "Edward ask nodding his head towards my book.

"Yeah but It's not my favourite I have to read it for my class"

"You go to the collage here?" he asked and I nodded in response. He seemed to have a shocked excretion of this face. Of course he was shocked that I was in collage with the why I acted when I first saw him; he must have thought that my I.Q was as much as a banana. "Oh it's just that I haven't seen you there before" he replied with disappointed look?

"Oh well this is my first year here, how old are you?" I blurted out without thinking

"20, this is my second year here" I nodded my head in response not really sure want to say now.

"I guess we have class on deferent days, I would of remember someone as pretty as one" when he said that last bit I couldn't help but burst into laughter "I'm sorry but that was so cheesy"

"Hey that line works... sometime "he said with a smile playing on his lips

"So what do you major in?" it was the first question that popped into my head and I really didn't want it stop talking to him.

"Medicine I want to become a doctor. What about you? Let me guess English major"

"How did you know?" I asked generally shocked that he knew that.

"You said your reading Romeo and Juliet for a class, it's not hard to guesses" he said with a smile, "right" of course he could work that out, I three year old could of. I was really thinking of ways to keep to talking to him but, I had to stop myself a number of times before I said anything stupid.

"I better let you eat I don't want your food to get cold or my boss to fire me because I'm to doing my job"

"Oh ok" I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

I eat my lunch without speaking to Edward but ever so often I did see him glancing my way. I just pray to God that there wasn't any food on my face. After I was done Edward come and asked if I was ready for the bill I said yes and he took my plate. "There you go I hope very thing was alright for you" which I nodded in response. I looked at the bill and then put the money on the tray and handed it back to Edward. "There you go, you can keep the change. You have an excellent service here" I said with a smile "oh really so I'm guessing I'll see you again." he asked almost as if he was flirting? I had never flirted before so I answered back with a simple "yes."

"Good so is there a chance you will be here tomorrow around 1 o'clock?" He asked hopefully

"I might do why?"

"Oh I was just wounding because I get off work at 1:30 so, I was just wounding if you maybe wanted to do something after?" he asked hopefully

"Yes!" I practically screamed at him. Which he laughed at

"Good I'll see you then, bye" he said with a laugh then started to walk why when he turned back "I forgot to ask, what's' your name?"

"It's Bella" I said then blushed

"Bella it suits you, well Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." then turn away

"Bye" I told him wall got up from my sit and left the café. When I got outside I sat down on the bench at the bus stop. I reached in my bag to get my phone out saw that I had a texted from Angela just said "_hey Bella sorry I cancelled on you. I had I great time with Ben I hope lunch by yourself wasn't that bad see you tomorrow bye" _

God only if she knew that tomorrow I Isabella Swan would be on a date with Mrs Perfect green eyes.

Ok so that was my second chapter, I would like to also **thank 1901** who also reviewed my story so thanks as well. I'll try my best to update every week hopefully. I know at the moment there are only two of you who read my first chapter but my story has only been out for a bit less than a week so I'm quick happy about that lol because I was thinking it would take a long time before someone reads it, but if you help me get more readers it means faster updates any way please review tell me what you think

Love la coco


	3. For the first time

**I don't own twilight **

**Hey I hope everybody had a good new year and thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry this one is late but my internet wasn't working when I was supposed to post it.**

**I was just wounding if you wanted me to do a chapter from Edwards's point of view? Please let me know when you review this chapter.**

**Ok here is chapter 3 enjoy **

For the first time

"Arrrrr I have nothing to wear" I yelled to myself. Today I was going on a date with Edward and I have nothing to wear.

In the end I settled for a white dress that came up my knees and I put a cream knitted jumper in my bag in case I got cold, I also put a white head band with a flower on.

As I walked into collage I saw Angela weighting for me with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, I thought I'd get you this to make up for ditching you yesterday, you look nice by the way" she said wall handing me the cup of coffee "thanks."

"So I free this lunch today, where do you want to go?" she asked.

I really didn't want to tell her about my date because I'd new shed make a big deal out of it but I couldn't lie to her, mainly because I just couldn't lie." Erm I kind of have a date" I whispered

"WHAT!" she yelled and nearly everybody at the collage looked at us which of coursed made me blush

"God Angela keeps it down" I told her

"I'm sorry it just when did you start dating? Do I know him? When did you meet him? What's his name? How old is he? What does he do for a living work or go to college?"

I had to roll my eyes at her I knew she you ask me lodes of question when I told her.

I couldn't really blame her I haven't gone on a date in years. It's not that I hadn't been asked out it's just that I didn't really like to get close to people and I differently didn't want to fall in love with anyone.

The idea of love to me just seemed unreal, every person that I loved or had gotten real close to has always ended in goodbye so after too many goodbyes I just thought why bother with love if it never last?.

To tell you the truth I had no idea why I said yes to this date with Edward, there was just something different about him he made me feel safe and maybe he was that one exception and this wouldn't end in goodbye.

I sighed and stopped that thought before it got to out of hand. It was just a date.

"Angela, one question at a time!"

"Sorry" she said with an apologetic look

"It's ok and to answer you're pervious questions, I met him yesterday at the café his called Edward and he's 20 and he's in collage working part time waiting tables. Happy?" I asked her in a harsh tone

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just that I'm really nerves. I haven't been on a date in years and I'm scared am going to mess it up." I let out a big breath when I finished I had been really happy to go on the date but I was also very, very scared.

"Look Bella I'm not much of a dating expert myself, but all I can say is that if this Edward guy likes you and has half a brine then you have nothing to worried about. Just been yourself and you'll have him eating out the pram of your hand in no time" she chuckled and I laughed she always knows what to say "thanks. Erm so do I look ok?" I asked nervously.

She laughed "of course you do, now stop worrying you're going to get a grey hair and I'm pretty sure Edward won't find that too sexy" she chuckled .

It was now 1:25o'clock on the dot and I was standing outside the café "you can do this Bella" I mumbled to myself. I walked in and stared looking around to see if I could find Edward "hey Bella, right on" I turned around to see Edward standing there with his red t-shirt, jeans, blue converse on and stilled managed to look hot as hell even with his little blue apron on.

This was the first time I actually looked at Edward and I wished I hadn't. It's not that he was bad to look at it was quite the opposite and it made me feel even more nervous. He was beautiful? Yep, defiantly beautiful. His hair was brown with bits of red in it, it was also messy but not in a messy way more like a massy wind sweated run your fingers though it can of messy. He also had strong cheek bonds and a strong jaw line, lips that I just wanted to kiss and as I looked at the rest of him I realised how tall he was.

He at least had to be 6'2 which was tall to anyone but when you were 5'4 like me it was really tall. Then there were the eyes, they were amazing shade of green like a shiny beep green that I could stare into all day which, I just realised that's what I was doing.

Again.

"Erm Bella, you all right?" he asked whilst giving me a strange look. God way couldn't I just act normal. "yeah I'm fin I just spaced out for I bit" I gave him a weak smile

"Does that happen a lot?" he asked all most like he was amused

"Just recently" I answer I bit too quickly which he chuckled.

"So I've finished you ready to go?" he asked and I replied with a nod

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked out of the café

"I thought we'd have a picnic of the beach. We can take my car"he nodded his head towards the Volvo and then he added quickly "if that's ok with"

"Yeah that's fine with me" I said giving him a smile then I suddenly remembered yesterday when I first saw him and I remembered looking into his eyes and seeing us together it was like I was looking at our future. It kind of scared me, at the time I hadn't even spoken to this guy and I was already could see us getting married and have children it was just wired. I guess that's the only way to explain it. But the reason why I suddenly remembered it was because when I was looking into his stunning green eyes I saw us on the beach together holding hands laughing his arm around me and us kissing. Part of me wished that it would come true but I just didn't see it happening I mean he's partially a god and I was just plain Bella.

The car journey was quiet apart from the small talk, when he pulled up to the beach I suddenly become even more nervous "is this ok"? He pointed a spot on the beach never some rocks with over looked the sea and then be hide us you could see the city "it's perfect" I told him.

"So Bella are you from here?" he asked me wall getting the food out of the baskets.

"No I lived in phoenix with my mom, what about you?" I didn't mention anything about my because he never was a part of my life." I grow up in forks it's a small town in Washington, so you don't have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, what about you?" I asked him

"Yeah I have one brother Emmet he's 24 and a sister Alice she's 22. They both live in Seattle now."

After a while of silent eating he asked "what's your favourite colour?" and that how the rest of the date went. We asked any questions that come to us and I learned a lot about him. His favourite colour was brown and when he asked what mine I blushed and told him green because it was the colour of his eyes, but I didn't add the last bit.

He told me a lot about his family I found out that his brother Emmet owned a gym in Settle and was married to his wife Rosalie for 2 years. His sister Alice had just finished collage with a degree in fashion and was planning to open her own shop sometime next year and she was engaged to someone called Jasper. He even told me about his parents, his dad Carlisle was a doctor at forks hospital and Esme his mother was an interior design.

I couldn't help but smile when he talked about his family.

He also said that both his brother and sister went to college In Washington and even though he wanted to stay close to his family and still does visit them; he didn't want to be stuck in forks and Washington for the rest of his life. He left two weeks after finishing school and never looked back.

During sometime in the conversation that we were having he put his arm around me for the first time and that' when it happened again saw our future except more clearly. The bit that got me the most was when I saw two beautiful boys how where about 4 and 5 jumping on our bed, me and Edward playing on the beach with them, I was suddenly brought out of my day dream when I heard Edward speaking to me "do you want walk up the beach?"

"Sure" I answered cheerful, we took our shoes off before so we wouldn't get sand in them then, and he took my hand and led me up the beach never the sea and never let go of my hand. We laugh and joked as we walked up the beach and he would even jump in the water and splash me.

If it was anyone else splashing me with cold sea water I would have killed them. By the time we got back to where we left our bags and food it had started to get cold and was thankful that I had packed my jumper. I sat back down and got it out of my bag and put it on.

"I probably should take you home it's getting late" he almost looked disappointed.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 5:30 Wow we had been her for at least 4 hours. I looked back and saw that the view be hide of the city was covered in lights. When I looked back at the view of the sea I could see all the city lights on the water, it was beautiful.

"Ok, let help you put the rest of the food back" I stared putting the food that we didn't eat back in the basket and as I trued around to make sure I had got everything I didn't realise how close Edwards face was to mine.

"I had a really good time today "he whispered and lent in towards me more.

"Me too" I told him trying to make my voice as strong as possible but it still came out as a whisper.

I saw Edward leaning in even more and stared to get nervous, I hadn't kissed anyone in years and I had no idea what to do. But as I looked into him eyes all the nerves and fear seemed to disappear I felt safe and I went in and let our lips touch.

The kiss didn't last long but it was amazing.

We the kiss ended I looked back in his eyes and thought of how nervous and scared I was to go on this date. I just couldn't see us together but as I sat there looking in to his eyes I could see it now.

**Ok that was it sorry if spelling or grammar is bad **

**Pleas review **


	4. Enchanted

**I don't own twilight **

**Hey thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter **

**THIS IS IN EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**Here's chapter 4 hope you like it **

EPOV

Enchanted

"Dude your orders up" I heard Tyler yell in my ear

"Oh erm sorry"

"What's up with you? You've been distant all day" he asked but I just shuck my head and went to give the food to the table before my boss fired me for not getting the food out on time. When I sat the food down on the table I heard the door open and my head shot up to have a look at who just came in. I couldn't help but feel disappointed when I didn't see Bella walk throw the door, I know she said that she wouldn't be able to come today but there was I small bit of me that was still hoping she would.

All day all I could think about was Bella. The day at the café when I first meet her was just like any other.

The alarm goes off at 8:00, get up at 8:30 have a shower, get dress, eat breakfast and was ready to leave at 9:30 a caught the number 21 bus to the café. I got there at 10:00 and did my usual sighed, graded my apron and started working. It was around 12:30 when I heard the door open, we were short staffed that day so I finished taking my order from my other table and went straight to the one were the person who just came in was sitting.

"Hi I'm Edward can I get you anything?" I said looking down at my note pad. When I looked up I found myself looking in the most amazing pair of bark brown eyes I had ever seen.

I couldn't help but just look at her she was beautiful. I just looked at her for what felt like forever and I started to wonder why she hadn't said anything as well "erm miss" not knowing what else to say and worrying that I did something wrong , but that thought was soon gone when she stared to talk.

Her voice was just so soft and relaxing.

After she gave me her order I gave it to the cook and stared to serving my other tables. When her food was ready I placed it down in front of her, as I did I also noticed she was reading _Romeo and Juliet _"fan of the classics" I asked her and for the next 10 minutes we made small talk I found out she 18, went to collage here and was an English major. I knew I had to end the convection with her when I started to see Tyler giving glares and nodding his head telling me to get my food to the tables.

I got back to work and left her to eat but I couldn't help stealing a glance in her direction ever so often. When I nosiest she had finished her lunch and went and cleared up her plates and went to get her bill.

When I got back to her table I realized this could be the last time I would see her and I just wouldn't have that. I don't know how but somehow I managed to ask her out. I really couldn't believe it; I had to stop myself from doing a little happy dance. Just before she left I asked her what her name was and she told me she was called Bella. I couldn't help but think how much that name suited her as her name meant beautiful and she defiantly was.

On the actual day of the date I don't think I've never been more nervous. I arrived at work around 9:00 and from then I kept looking at the clock every minute.

When I asked her out, I didn't really think ahead. I spent all night figuring what the perfect date would be. I figured that I asked her to come around 1:30 she probably wouldn't eat so I thought of a picnic on the beach as the weather report said it would be sunny all day.

When it turned 1:30 I heard the door open and a very nervous but cute Bella walked in.

I went to say hi and she just stood there looking at me. I suddenly become very self conscious and started worrying if there was anything wrong with what I was wearing or how I looked _god now I know how it feels to be a girl._

After a lot of time had passed I decided to say something. Her response was that she" just spaced out for I bit" which made me laugh.

Once we got to the beach we stated talking about anything and everything. I could just be my goofy self with Bella and I loved that.

I found a lot about Bella on the date. Her full name was Isabella Maria Swan, she was born on September 13th, she's from Arizona but move her for collage, she also is an only child and her favourite colour is green. When I asked her what her favourite colour was she seemed to blush for some strange reason. Even though I found a lot about her it felt like she was still holding back, but it was ok if she need time I would give her time.

I was also able to share a lot of things with her I don't think I ever been so open to anyone I've known for two days.

It was the end of the date when I finally got the courage to kiss her.

I couldn't really say anything about that kiss other than it was amazing. When our lips touched it felt like there were only us to in the world. After the kiss we just sat there for awhile looking into each other eyes.

I could have set there forever but, like normal the weather reporter was wrong and it started to rain. We rushed back to the car with the picnic basket.

The car ride home was quit but comfortable. When I dropped her off at her apartment we gave each other our numbers and arranged to meet this Thursday. Just before she got out of the car I gave a small kiss on the lips again and watched her walk back to her apartment.

So far that was the best day of my life hands down.

**I'm so sorry it's late and it short my computer crashed and I will make it up to you **

**Hoped you like it please review **


End file.
